21 Guns
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Dejo todo a un lado para poder huir contigo, estoy dispuesta a convertirme en la oveja negra de la familia, todo por estar junto a ti... Bubbles x Boomer Espero que les guste... n.n One-Shot y AU Segunda Parte ButtercupXButch
1. 21 Guns Bubbles&Boomer

**Disclaimer:****L**as PPG no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador, sin fines lucrativos…

**Disclaimer****2:****L**a Cancion 21 Guns del grupo Green Day tampoco me pertenece, nada de dinero de por medio

Sin más que lean… ^_^

**21 Guns**

**E**l muchacho de cabellera rubia miraba fijamente la bala que sostenían sus dedos de la mano derecha, la dejo caer sin cuidado al piso y se quedo mirando sus manos.

Su camisa a botones manga larga azul oscura estaba un poco sucia y sus jeans negros estaban un poco rotos, sus converse del mismo color de la camisa, estaban con las suelas desgastadas, mientras que un arma, una Browning Hi-power "la reina de las 9 mm", descansaba sobre la mesa junto a él.

Sobre el brazo del sillón estaba una chica de cabello largo y rubio totalmente suelto, unos ojos azules que estaban un poco apagados, vestía una camisa azul claro con una sudadera negra encima, esta estaba abierta, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos converse negros con cordones blancos, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de la gran habitación.

La rubia camino hacia la ventana se empezaban a escuchar sirenas de carros policiales, el rubio tomo el control del televisor y trato de encender la televisión, pero una balacera se soltó contra la casa, la rubia se pego a la pared y tapo sus oídos mientras intentaba acallar sus gritos de miedo, el muchacho se cubrió la cabeza mientras las balas atravesaban la maltrecha casa y destrozaban todo a su paso.

La balacera cesó y el rubio se coloco de pie, caminando hacia la rubia, esta hizo lo mismo y camino hacia él, el muchacho de ojos azules extendió sus brazos y la rubia se abrazo a él pasando sus manos por la nuca del chico, el muchacho la beso posesivamente mientras sus brazos se enroscaban en el tórax de la chica, ella cerro sus ojos mientras recordaba el porqué estaban en esa situación.

…**Flash Back …**

La rubia corría agitadamente hacia una casa casi a la mitad de la nada, con una maleta azul oscura en sus hombros que se movía constantemente por el acelerado ritmo con el que se movía.

-Boomer!- exclamo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del muchacho-

-Bubbles!, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el muchacho mientras la atrapaba en el abrazo efusivo-

-Me iré contigo- exclamo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza-

-¿Qué!- hizo una pausa mientras su cerebro procesaba la información tan pesada que le estaba diciendo la rubia- No! No puedes venir!-

-Boomer! Deberías estar feliz, quiero estar contigo para siempre- protesto

-No Bubbles, no te puedo llevar, es muy peligroso!- dijo el chico conocido como el "Gatillero" más peligroso de su calaña-

-Pero Boomer!-

-Nada Bubbles, no te puedo sacar de tu mundo, tus padres te buscaran por todo el país…-

-No!, ellos bastante tienen con Berserk, Brute y Brat, no les importara si me voy, además no sabrán donde buscarme, todo está listo, hable con Butter y Bloss y ya se por donde debemos irnos, vamos ahora Boomy-

-Bubbles-

-No digas nada Boomer, solo vámonos, quiero dejar todo atrás, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, cuando me dijiste que era muy peligroso estar contigo pero….yo me arriesgue, porque te amo- dijo mientras le daba un beso furtivo en los labios-

-No, no me iré contigo, no te quiero introducir en este mundo!- dijo enojado el muchacho de pecas en sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en una silla, la rubia se sentó en el brazo del sofá blanco que estaba en la pequeña habitación-

-Pues no me iré a mi casa, me quedare aquí hasta que te dé la gana de llevarme contigo- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos-

…**End of Flash Back…**

**-**Vámonos juntos- dijo mientras le daba un beso corto-

-Está bien- cedió el rubio pero cuando estaban por separarse una segunda balacera se desato sobre la pobre casa, Boomer para calmar a la chica la beso largamente y uno de los últimos disparos impacto en el brazo derecho del muchacho-

-Agh…- el rubio ahogo el gemido de dolor como mas pudo- Mierda!- susurro con fuerza para no hacer ruido-

-Boomer!- susurro la muchacha mientras sentaba al rubio en la silla donde este se sentó antes- quédate quieto- dijo mientras con fuerza arrancaba la manga de la camisa del chico y la amarraba con fuerza encima donde estaba el impacto de la bala- esto te ayudara al menos mientras que llegamos donde están los demás, ahora tenemos que apurarnos Boomer- dijo mientras tomaba la mochila azul y se la colgaba en un hombro, tomo la mochila del chico y bajaron hacia las escaleras del sótano, la chica abrió una puerta escondida en el suelo de este y ayudo a bajar al rubio, bajo y la cerro y comenzaron a caminar por un largo túnel que llegaba a algún lugar…-

Mientras caminaban la rubia recordó la primera vez que Boomer le enseño a manejar un arma…

…**Flash Back …**

-No! Es muy peligroso, no quiero que termines herida- dijo el rubio mientras aferraba aun más el arma que la muchacha quería quitarle-

-Boomer! Dale, yo quiero, no pasa nada, después de todo estás conmigo- la rubia dibuja una sonrisa triunfal había dado en el punto débil, decirle que con el todo estaba genial…nada malo le iba a pasar después de todo-

-Bien, mira hazte aquí- dijo mientras ella se posicionaba frente a él- ahora – paso sus manos a los lados de los de la chica, le dio el arma y ella la tomo con firmeza- apunta- dijo refiriéndose a las botellas de bebidas alcohólicas que estaban desocupadas a unos cuantos metros- ya lo tienes?-

-Si- dijo la rubia con un ojo cerrado mientras apuntaba-

-Dispara- susurro en su oído haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la chica, y su tiro fue desperdiciado pasando por un lado de las botellas- Casi-

-Fue trampa, me susurraste en el oído-

-Bien, esta vez no te susurrare a ver si puedes- dijo burlonamente, la chica apunto de nuevo y le dio a la botella-

-Decías algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa triunfal- mira esto- dijo mientras enfocaba las otras botellas y con maestría le daba al resto de los blancos-

-Estás segura que no has hecho esto antes?- pregunto Boomer incrédulamente mientras veía la precisión que tenia la muchacha-

-No nunca- dijo mientras sonreía y se giraba para darle un beso al rubio que la miraba con incredulidad-

…**End of Flash Back…**

La rubia sonrío mientras caminaban por el oscuro túnel iluminados tan solo por la pálida luz de la linterna que sostenía el chico…

-De que te ríes tanto Rubia? –Preguntó Boomer, usualmente le decía así a la chica-

-Me acorde cuando te sorprendí por mi maestría con las armas- dijo con sorna la chica- Rubio-

-Ja, ja, ja, no me hace demasiada gracia Rubia- dijo el chico por como la blonda lo había humillado-

-Ya ya no te pongas enojado Boomy, vamos que estamos cerca- y así era, en pocos minutos ellos llegaron donde se encontraban Blossom platicando con Brick, Butch molestando a Buttercup mientras esta intentaba cargar un arma para dispararle al muchacho-

-No es razón para que quieras dispararme Butter- dijo entre risas el muchacho de cabello negro mientras jugaba con un par de balas que había logrado quitarle a la chica con mal carácter-

-Tan temprano y ya están peleando?- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía-

-No estamos peleando!- dijo enojadísima la oji-jade-

-Bloss, Brick, me ayudan?- pregunto la rubia mientras sacaba unas vendas de su maleta-

-Boomer que te paso!- pregunto exaltada la peli-naranja

-Ahh no es nada- susurro mientras Brick desataba el pedazo de camisa que había utilizado la rubia para trancar la sangre-

-Lo siento, solo pude ponerle eso improvisadamente mientras veníamos hacia acá- dijo Bubbles excusándose por el pedazo de tela-

-No te preocupes hiciste bien, ¿Nos vienen siguiendo?- pregunto Brick-

-No, salimos antes de que entraran, pero dejaron todo como un colador-

-Ahh!- gimió Boomer del dolor porque la chica de orbes rosas le estaba sacando la bala con unas pinzas-

-Cállate y no te quejes, deja de ser gallina- ordeno mientras continuaba- Bubbles me ayudas porfa- pidió la chica-

-Ajá- la chica le giro el rostro al rubio y lo beso mientras la pelirroja terminaba de sacar la bala que se había incrustado en el brazo del rubio-

-Tienes que agradecer que la herida no fue muy profunda- dijo Brick mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía del brazo del rubio-

-Podrías terminar Bubbles- pidió Brick mientras se limpiaba las manos-

-Si yo lo acabo- dijo mientras terminaba de curar la herida del brazo del chico, después de unos minutos termino-

-Bien hecho enfermera sexy- felicito Boomer, la rubia estaba a punto de reprochar pero…-

-Pero por qué no!- exclamo Butch haciendo que todos giraran hacia los oji-jade-

-Está bien, solo lo pensare, no te hagas esperanzas- dijo mientras tomaba la mochila que estaba en el suelo-

-Bien, sigamos no falta poco… ahora que tenemos una nueva miembro todo será más fácil- dijo Blossom con una sonrisa-

-Bien vamos…- dijeron Boomer y Brick al tiempo…

Ahora la chica pertenecía al "Clan" de los Gatilleros más temidos y ella era muy buena en eso, demasiado buena…

-Bien, ahora seré la oveja negra de la familia- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Tu novia es toda una sádica Boomer- dijo Butch en el oído del menor-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo el rubio sonriendo…

Ammy: Bueno… al comienzo no iba a ser tan largo… pero me salió más largo de lo que pensé

Kyo: Esperamos que les haya gustado…. Inspirada en el video de 21 Guns de Green Day…

Ammy: Me encanta ese video *¬*

Kyo: Una nota…Los Reviews son gratis! :3

Ammy: Ya que no te cuestan ¿por qué no dejas uno? (=^-^=)

Kyo: bueeeennoo… se cuidan! Bye-bye!


	2. Criminal Buttercup&Butch

Hola!

Como me lo han pedido varias personas aquí traigo continuación de este pequeño one-shot… Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior y a todos los que leyeron sin dejar comentarios. ^3^

Kyo: También gracias a los que dan favoritos ^w^

Me preguntaron también que significa Gatillero… la verdad es que no se encuentra el termino en el diccionario de la real academia de la lengua xD, pero se encuentra la palabra _Gatillo_ que como saben es el artefacto para disparar un arma, entonces los gatilleros son como "disparadores" o "accionadores" del gatillo, otra expresión de asesinos… la verdad es que escuche la palabra gatilleros de mi madre, alguna vez, y bueno… simplemente recordé la palabra…

Espero que les guste y como siempre….

Disclaimer: Las PPG no me pertenecen ni por asomo, mucho menos Britney Spears con su Cancion Criminal… son de su creador y la canción pues bueno es de Britney…

Disfruten ;)

…**Criminal…**

Llegue de primeras al punto de encuentro, Blossom me había pedido que robara algo de mucha comida, y que los esperara en uno de los subterráneos abandonados que conectaba con el sótano de uno de nuestros antiguos refugios;

Desde hace días Boomer sale con una chica, mmm, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ah sí, Bubbles… se quería unir, pero como siempre Boomer decía que no, porque era demasiado peligroso, como si eso le interesara a la rubia, Ella decía que no importaba porque era la menos importante en su familia, que a nadie le interesaría, la verdad no sé como resultara esto, así que me senté en el piso y saque una barra de chocolate, me la empecé a comer e inevitablemente empecé a recordar como llegue a este pequeño grupito…

_**Flash Back**_

Mi padre desde mi juventud decía que quería que sus tres hijos fueran unos grandes policías como él. Dai siempre quiso serlo, pero Shou, mi pequeño hermano, y yo, nunca quisimos algo así, el era muy bueno en el Futbol, y Dai le daba alientos, que sería un gran jugador, hasta que, una tarde, en un accidente murieron mi padre y mi pequeño hermano, mi hermano Dai, que siempre me comprendió, me dijo que si quería abandonar la carrera policial, que lo podía hacer; Pero, ¿para que abandonar la carrera cuando estas a punto de terminarla? La termine, mi hermano había sido trasladado para otra ciudad, solo quedábamos mamá, que estaba un poco enferma, y yo.

En la noche de graduación mamá no me podía acompañar, estaba en cama, una tía lejana la cuidaba, nadie pudo acompañarme a mi graduación, ni siquiera mi hermano que no tuvo permiso de irse. Así que fui sola, como han sido los últimos años de mi vida.

Nos dieron los diplomas de graduación, pero estaba totalmente triste por conseguir algo que no quería, una victoria vacía.

Salí fuera, no quería arruinar la noche de nadie, así que me fui por la puerta trasera, y cuando menos lo sentí un hombre me tomo con una mano mi cadera y con la otra apreso mis manos, no veía escapatoria aunque era una de las mejores en defensa personal y nada podía detener mi desatada fuerza bruta.

-Hola Hime-sama- me susurro el hombre a mi oído, solo había una despreciable persona que me llamaba de esa manera-

-Suéltame Ace- murmure mientras forcejeaba por soltarme-

-Vamos, se mía solo por la noche de graduación Hime-

-Suéltame maldita sabandija!- exclame enojada soltándome solo un poco de su fuerte agarre-

-La chica quiere que la sueltes, Idiota- murmuro otra voz desconocida para mí a nuestras espaldas, un golpe seco y ya la sabandija de Ace me suelta, me aparte para que el idiota recibiera otro golpe y cayera al piso con fuerza- ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto el muchacho y lo vi por primera vez, unos ojos verdes y su cabello negro largo suelto, su piel blanca, por un momento me sentí embelesada-

-S-si- dije saliendo un poco del transe- Espera- murmure mientras me giraba y le daba una buena patada en sus partes, dio un agudo chillido de dolor- Adiós Idiota-

Solté mi cabello negro y me monte en la motocicleta del misterioso chico.

-Me llamo Buttercup- dije mientras me aferraba a su cintura-

-Butch- dijo sin despegar su mirada de la carretera-

Estoy segura que tuve una sonrisa estúpida por todo el camino, me llevo hasta su refugio, que como me había comentado por el camino, compartía con sus hermanos, Brick, el mayor, y Boomer el menor, había un librero y en otra de las paredes una especie de archivador grande, frente a él estaba la cama perteneciente al pelinegro, abrí una de las gavetas al azar encontrándome con un arma, el llego por mi espalda asustándome en el proceso, me gire viéndolo a los ojos, era media cabeza más alto que yo, y tomo uno de los mechones de mi cabello corriéndolo hacia un lado, por impulso lo tome de la nuca y acerque nuestros rostros en un fogoso beso, sentí como sus manos resbalaban por mi cabello y de un momento a otro terminamos en la cama.

Habían mil y una sensaciones recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, que se fundían el uno sobre el otro, los besos, las caricias, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, una noche entregada al amor; cuando desperté lo salude, se acercaba con dos tazas de café, me extendió una mientras se agachaba un poco para darme un beso en la frente.

.

En una tienda me sentí grande, portando un arma sin ser de la policía, poder apuntarle a cualquier persona, me sentí gigante, tanto que me deje llevar y corrí hacia el mostrador, el pobre hombre aterrado levanto las manos, mientras Butch se acercaba alarmado.

-¡Agáchate o disparo!- empecé a gritarle al hombre mientras que Butch tomaba todo el efectivo posible- ¡cállate inútil!, ¡¿quieres que dispare?- Butch me empujo impulsándome a salir de la tienda, ya teníamos lo necesario-

.

-Armados y peligrosos, así son el nuevo dúo de crimen- decía el hombre de las noticias

.

Salíamos de otra tienda, la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, Butch empujo a una rica mujer, mientras se colaba en su lujoso auto, me monte en el asiento del copiloto y salimos de allí.

.

_Mamá, lo siento, pero me he enamorado de un criminal, soy totalmente consiente de que todo esto es un error, pero, no lo puedo evitar, me ire lejos para no causarte problemas, pero no llores, estaré bien, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo amo._

.

-Nos iremos- me dijo mientras recogía algunas cosas-

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte-

-Por ahora lejos, Brick y Boomer, saldrán primero, Blossom ya tiene otro refugio preparado, saldremos en un par de horas para no levantar sospechas- me explico mientras me tendía un morral para que yo guardara mis cosas-

-Bien- asentí-

Estabamos a punto de salir, acomodaba mi camisa mientras el revisaba los monitores de las cámaras, varios policías llegaron primero…

-¿Qué haremos?- le pregunte-

-Hay otra salida escondida-

Me acerque a él, entrelazamos nuestras manos, me giro lentamente y nos empezamos a besar, como si fuera la primera vez que nuestros labios hicieren contacto, un contacto hambriento, con ganas de saborear más de la otra boca.

-¡FUEGO!-

Me atrajo más a su cuerpo, cubriéndome con el propio, mientras todas las balas atravesaban las paredes, nada importaba, solo Butch y yo, besándonos como si la vida se fuera en eso; las almohadas, los libros, las lámparas, todo caía a nuestro alrededor.

.

Los policías entraban revisando todo…

-Han escapado-

Si, escapamos en la motocicleta por las calles, desiertas.

**_Fin_ _del_ _Flash_ _Back_**

-Hey, ¡Butter!-

-Ah, lo siento Bloss, llevas mucho tiempo ahí?-

-Un poco… ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, ¿ya casi llegan?-

-Sí, no deben demorar- murmuro mientras se sentaba junto a mi- ¿tienes algo de dulce?-

-Sí, toma- dije extendiéndole una barra de chocolate-

-/-

Dedicado a Princess by poetry … Te quiero mucho Karla-chan!

Kyo: yo también te quiero mucho Karla-hime n/n

Terminado! Esta es la segunda parte del one-shot, espero poder sacar una parte BlossomXBrick mas luego… por ahora espero sus comentarios, ^^

PD: no creen que el final del video de Criminal, es muy parecido al de 21 Guns…

Buuueeeeennoooo! Que la pasen bien ^^

Bye! Ammy & Kyo


	3. We found love

Ha pasado tiempo desde la continuación, he vuelto, como he prometido, traigo ahora el flash back de Blossom, ^^ Espero que les guste, gracias a todos por sus reviews alertas y favoritos *w* los quiero mucho chicos!

Y un millón de disculpas por la demora, ya había empezado a escribirlo pero un montón de cosas escolares surgieron y bueno, casi no tuve tiempo para dedicarme a esta continuación, ahora si… que lean ;9

**We found love…**

**Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<strong>

Mordí con cuidado la barra de chocolate, reí irónicamente, una chica nueva, había sido sencillo para mi adaptarme a Butter, ella no era una chica de clase alta, era una chica de clase media, que sufrió bastante en su vida. Cuando Boomer presento a Bubbles, pensé, "ahora traerá a una chica rica a criticarnos, seguro nos sobornara con delatarnos". Pero la chica rubia termino siendo una persona muy amable, ningún prototipo de chica "yo-soy-mas-que-tu". La rubia también había sufrido, mucho, en su familia, me recuerda un poco a mi, antes de unirme, aunque ella soporto mucho, muchísimo mas que yo; Yo no pude soportar y sucumbí ante el camino fácil, la drogadicción, le debo demasiado a Brick, el fue el que me saco de ese agujero negro.

_**Flash Back…**_

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go <strong>

_**We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_

-Tom- susurre mientras el me besaba y tocaba todo mi cuerpo

-Blossy- respondió con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos mieles, claros, y cabello rubio, corto

Habíamos hecho muchas cosas loquísimas en el poco tiempo que llevábamos saliendo, salíamos con sus amigos, a montar en skate, vivíamos juntos en su pequeño apartamento en un gran edificio de la ciudad, fumábamos, desde hace mucho, y ¿qué hace una niña de 15 años fumando, viviendo con su novio en su apartamento? Yo tampoco lo se, pero lo amaba y el a mi, era un amor descarrilado, un amor, que no se podía llamar amor, se le podía llamar deseo, deseo de sentirte grande.

Una fiesta en la playa, jóvenes muchos, divirtiéndose, el saltaba conmigo a sus espaldas sonreíamos, éramos felices, cayó en la arena y yo también en la arena lo bese, desde atrás, lo abrace, y los demás chicos solo nos dieron espacio mientras que continuaban celebrando, somos jóvenes después de todo.

Amábamos comprar fuegos artificiales y prenderlos en la mitad de las calles desiertas, jugar con ellos, verlos brillar en la oscuridad de los barrios peligrosos.

¿Sexo? Claro que hubo sexo, fui su juguete sexual favorito, me tomaba cuando quería, donde quería, el tiempo que el quería, no me oponía, después de todo el me suministraba todo lo que necesitaba, era su pequeña mantenida, su pequeña zorra.

**Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<strong>

Tronaba la tormenta avisaba que muy pronto se dejaría desatar sobre nuestras cabezas…y yo… yo caminaba por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, con una bolsa en mis manos, allí se hallaba toda mi ropa, estaba sin rumbo fijo, esperando encontrarlo, o al menos que el me encontrara a mi…

-Blossy- murmuro una voz desde las sombras

-Brick- respondí mientras sonreía tristemente

-¿Lo dejaste?

-Que te puedo decir- no podía enfocar bien

-¿Estas drogada verdad?

-Jajaja, ¿yo?, claro que no Brick, no digas estupideces…

-Claro que si Blossom, ven conmigo, hace poco saliste del hospital, no deberías estar así…- tomo de mi brazo pero me revolví

-Déjame Brick- dije enfadada no sé ni siquera con quien, porque no tenía razones para enojarme con Brick

-Estúpida…-murmuro mientras me tomaba con fuerza y me llevaba a su casa, supongo

-¿Estás bien?

-No- respondí con una sonrisa idiota, estaba acostada sobre su cama, sobre la cama de Brick, drogada, si, estaba drogada, ese maldito de Tom

-Es un idiota- murmuro Brick enojado, lo sentí por el tono de su voz

-Ya lo sé- respondí cerrando mis ojos, el efecto de la droga se iba, y regresaba la Blossom lucida, la Blossom de verdad

-¿Como terminaste así?- me pregunto

-No estoy segura- respondí mientras varias lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-¿Él te obligo?

-Claro que no, Soy Blossom, Blossom Utonio, o eso creo, y tengo dignidad, y ese maldito de Tom…

-Cálmate, no te estoy entendiendo nada- dijo mientras tomaba una botella de cerveza que estaba sobre su mesa de noche

-Ya lo sé, pero es como si estuviera gritando, y nadie me pudiera ayudar, todo era risas, y diversión al comienzo, Tom me daba la felicidad imaginaria que le hacía falta a mi vida, pero esa felicidad se iba acabando sabes…

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<strong>

_-Zorra, eso es lo que eres, te encontraste con uno mejor verdad, el te puede dar toda la pasta que quieras, por eso estas con él, eres una zorra, interesada, aprovechada_

_-¡Cállate!- exclame enojada_

_-Zorra, ni siquiera te importo dejarme_

_-Cállate, me crees idiota verdad, solo me usabas, me drogabas para poderte acostar conmigo, nunca quisiste ayudarme realmente eres un maldito idiota- exclame enojada mientras daba un portazo, necesitaba a Brick, era el único que podía consolarme_

**We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>

-Zorra- murmure para mi misma, aunque Brick lo escucho

-No eres una zorra- murmuro- no te merece, nunca te mereció, sabes que hay algo mejor esperando mas allá de estos barrios ¿verdad?

-Claro, pero no sabes lo que cuesta salir de aquí, esto es como un sal si puedes… entras, pero nunca sabes cuándo saldrás

-Déjalas…

-¿Qué?

-Las drogas, déjalas

-Jajaja, no tengo para pagarme una rehabilitación y de lo contrario jamás podre salir

-No es imposible, yo me drogaba- respondió simplón

-Entonces, si no estás aquí por drogas, ¿por qué más?

-Es algo complicado sabes, la vida, fuera de esa burbuja de felicidad, es más difícil…

-¿Qué tan difícil?

-Muy, muy difícil- respondió con una sonrisa rota

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? ¿Me enseñarías que tan difícil es la vida?

-Claro, con tal de que no te moleste mi manera de sobrevivir

-¿Cómo sobrevives?

-Robando el pan para comer, querida Blossy

-Brick…- respondí impresionada

-Entonces…¿le entras?

-¿Estas solo?

-No, tengo a mis hermanos, pero bueno somos la misma cosa, tenemos que hacer lo mismo para sobrevivir…

-¿No sere una carga?

**Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine**

-Te enseñare a salir adelante, y a dejar las drogas- dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa que me detiene el mundo entero

-Esta bien- acepte- no tengo absolutamente nada que perder

-¿Cómo sobreviviste hasta que llegase Tom?

-Mi madre, me maltrataba, pero al caso, me daba lo que necesitaba

-¿Trabajaba? ¿En estos barrios bajos?

-Si

-¿En que?

-Prostituta- respondi casi orgullosa

-No es algo de que enorgullecerse

-Lo se, por eso la deje

-¿No te importo dejarla?

-No, al cabo, yo tampoco le importo a ella

-Puede que tengas razón- respondió mientras me abrazaba- Blossom

-¿Si?

-Saldrás adelante, no de la mejor forma, pero, te prometo que te cuidare- dijo en mi oído sin soltar el abrazo

-Eso espero- dije bromeando mientras lo abrazaba

**_End_ _of_ _Flash_ _Back_…**

**We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>

Sonrei imperceptiblemente cuando lo vi llegar, su porte elegante, aunque se notaba de lejos que era peligroso, ese Brick

-Hey, chicas, llegaron rápido- dijo a modo de saludo

-¿Y que esperabas?- respondió Buttercup con una sonrisa autosuficiente

-Jajaja, bueno, no podía esperar nada mejor de las mejores- dijo con su sonrisa afilada- ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto con una sonrisa acercándose a mi

-Bien como puedes ver…

-Me alegro, pero traigo noticias, que no se como tomaras

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Encontraron a Tom muerto en el caño de la dieciséis- dijo con voz neutra, mi corazón latio con rapidez, Tom, ¿había muerto?

-¿En serio Brick?

-Tu sabes que yo no juego con esas cosas- respondió con un semblante mas serio

-No lo sabia, supongo que, se lo merecía- dije confusa, después de todo no me iba a alegrar, pero tampoco me iba a echar a llorar

-Hubieses terminado así de quedarte con el- murmuro Brick aunque lo pude escuchar perfectamente

-Es cierto, pero tu apareciste- dije con una sonrisa

-Tiene razón señorita Blossom- respondió en un tono mas jugeton

-Te amo- dije dándole un beso en los labios

-Y yo a ti- respondió tomandome por la cintura

**We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>

Uff, de veras, lamento un monton la demora, merezco cachetadas virtuales xD

Ok, ya dejando el tema, el próximo será mas o menos como la historia de los chicos, si, lo hare en una sola xD, espero no tardarme tanto con esa… xD

¿Reviews?


	4. Preso de Soledad

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO**

**Perdónenme la vida por esta demora tan larga, he sido una irresponsable, pero la culpa no es solo mía, también pueden culpar a mi computadora T-T**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, ellos ya tienen dueño.**

**Este cap, el ultimo, ha sido inspirado con la canción Preso de Soledad de Porta, canción que tampoco me pertenece, si la escucharan mientras leen se perderán xD pero es relativo al tema… creo.**

**De nuevo lamento mucho la demora, los dejo en paz y a leer…**

_**Preso de Soledad**_

Comida china, bebidas, risas y una extensa y agradable conversación era el ambiente que rodeaba a los seis chicos. Ya habían pasado un tiempo separados, cada pareja por su lado, como se acostumbra hacer por seguridad. Ahora estaban reunidos de nueva cuenta.

-En serio, yo estaba como "Este tipo no sabe con quién se está metiendo"- decía el de cabellos negros

-Supongo que le diste su paliza Butchy- dijo el peli naranja soltando una sonora carcajada

-Obvio- respondió con prepotencia

-A todas estas... ¿Cómo terminaron así?- pregunto la muchacha rubia entrando en aguas turbias, sin darse cuenta

-¿Así como?- pregunto el de cabellos rubios

-Ya sabes Boomer, en esta vida de chicos malos- todos se tensaron ante las palabras de la rubia, el de cabellos naranjas endureció la mirada, la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente

-No es algo que elegimos- murmuro Brick, el de la mirada endurecida

-Yo lo sé- respondió la rubia sin importarle mucho el ambiente- Lo que quiero saber es lo que sucedió, la historia detrás de ustedes

"Cada chico se encargaba de contarle a su chica" habían establecido hace un tiempo, cuando Bombon, la novia de Brick había 'entrado' al grupo; Butch se había encargado de contárselo a la suya, no completa y con tantos detalles, pero Boomer aún no hallaba como hablar de eso con la rubia, Burbuja, y justo ella quería hablarlo en ese momento, y con el menos indicado, Brick.

-¿Boomer no te la ha contado?- pregunto sin dejar su fiera mirada

-No, aun no lo ha hecho- respondió lanzándole una mirada de reproche

-Pues te la contare- murmuro recostándose en el respaldar de la silla

Bombón se desconcentro, odiaba escuchar esa historia; Bellota en cambio coloco mucha atención, al igual que Burbuja, sabía que Butch había omitido y no especificado mucho del pasado. Butch dormito un poco y Boomer escondió la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-Para saber nuestra historia, hay que conocer la de nuestros padres. Un niño tímido pero dulce, de mirada alegre, sus padres y familia lo amaban, pero... dos hermanos mayores, gemelos, lo odiaban, había robado la atención de los mayores.

»Hacían toda clase de travesuras para echarle la culpa al mayor, pero nunca funcionaba, siempre lo perdonaban de inmediato y los castigaban a ellos por "no cuidar bien de su hermanito". La única manera que hallaron para deshacerse de él fue en un viaje familiar a un pueblo vecino, allí debían hacerlo caer al río, ahogándolo y que las cauces de este decidiera su destino.

»Así lo hicieron y apenas su cuerpo desapareció por las corrientes volvieron corriendo a casa, fingiendo lágrimas, agitados, sucios y mojados "Hicimos todo lo posible, la corriente lo arrastro". Su cuerpo nunca se encontró.

»Tosió como nunca, escupió agua y tratando de respirar, pudo sobrevivir, una niña lo encontró y lo saco del río, practico respiración boca a boca ya que aún sentía su pulso, se recompuso, pero ella debía irse, sus padres esperaban por ella. No la volvió a ver. No estaba en su pueblo, el rio lo había llevado lejos, muy lejos.

»Se vio en la denigrante tarea de robar para poder sobrevivir, muchas veces lo descubrieron. Unos lo tomaron mal y otros lo tomaban bien, después de escuchar su historia; le pidió a una de las mujeres, que tomo a bien su situación, que le diera un trabajo temporal en el mercado, que el haría lo que fuera para dejar de robar, ella se lo concedió. Vivía en una cueva a las afueras del pueblo, tiempo después se metió en una casa que parecía abandonada, a las afueras del pueblo, abandonada si estaba, pero tenía dueños, dueños que no venían muy a menudo. Nunca robo objeto alguno de ese lugar, tenía respeto inculcado por sus padres tiempo atrás.

»Todo empezaba a marchar bien, ya habían pasado dos años, él contaba con dieciséis, tenía comida y techo, pero los verdaderos dueños de 'su techo' aparecieron. Tuvo que esconderse en el ático para no ser descubierto en casa ajena.

A fin de cuentas en menos de lo que pensó alguien subió al altillo. Una hermosa chica de su edad, diecisiete años, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, como la que lo había salvado en el rio. Corrió a taparle la boca antes de que pudiera gritar y de manera atropellada le conto su historia. Ella entendió y empezó a frecuentar el altillo con la excusa a sus padres de que allí era un buen lugar para leer.

»Un año después decidieron escapar juntos; la casa estaba a solas a excepción de ellos dos; la muchacha dejo una nota en la mesa, una despedida. Se fueron por el camino largo, evitando el pueblo para no ser vistos por nadie en su huida.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños se cruzó en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el pequeño al reconocerlo- No te he visto en mucho tiempo en la tienda de...

-¿Podrías entregarle esto por mí? Es muy importante- debía darle alguna despedida también a la mujer que había cuidado de él como una madre haría con su hijo

-Está bien- dijo al comprenderlo todo

-Adiós

-¡Cuídate mucho!- exclamo lanzándose a abrazarlo

-Tú también, cuida de ella

-Lo haré- exclamo mientras corría al pueblo

»Ellos dos se fueron sin dejar rastro.

Trabajaron, dos muchachos de diecisiete años sin oportunidades a sobrevivir, sin nada, salieron adelante.

Cuando tenían veinticuatro ya él tenía un trabajo estable, ambos poseían una casa, decidieron tener hijos.

El mayor nació, de cabellos naranjas como los de su abuela paterna y ojos naranjas encendido como los de su abuelo paterno, después, el de la mitad, cabello negro como el de su abuelo paterno y ojos verdes como los de su madre, finalmente el menor de cabellos rubios como el de su madre y ojos azules como los de su abuela paterna, tres niños hermosos.

»La vida era hermosa, los pequeños contaban con seis años, su padre leía un libro en una de las sillas del jardín, mientras que su madre arreglaba y cuidaba las flores de su jardín. Los pequeños jugaban y reían entre ellos. Dos hombres, altos, apuestos, uno caminando junto al otro, como réplicas, eran gemelos. Cabellos naranjas como el del hijo mayor, ojos azules, como los del menor y mirada traviesa y a la vez malvada, como el de la mitad cuando planea una travesura. Su padre sintió la presencia de los dos hombres, pauso su lectura y dirigió su mirada a los allegados. Los reconoció al verlos.

-Vete con los niños- dicto colocándose de pie y a la defensiva

-Vamos, esa es la manera de recibirnos...- empezó el de la derecha

-Solo veníamos a conocer a nuestros sobrinos- completo el de la izquierda

-Aléjense de ellos

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto la mujer de rubios cabellos, retrocediendo con lentitud a la puerta, con sus tres hijos detrás

-Ustedes no son nada mío- murmuró con rencor

-Debimos haberte asfixiado antes de tirarte por el río...- esta vez inicio el de la izquierda

-No debiste sobrevivir- dijo el de la derecha como un susurro

-Debiste morir ahogado

-Con mucha, mucha agua dentro de tu cuerpo

-Estúpido hermano menor- dijeron al tiempo llenos de odio, lanzándose contra él, intento atajarlos, pero eran dos, mayores, ágiles, fuertes y lo más importante... Armados

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro- ¿Qué hice para ganarme su infinito rencor?- pregunto, el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo

-Nacer- le dijo cada uno a un oído, besaron una mejilla de su hermano, como Judas, cuando vendió a Jesús y se levantaron con una sonrisa sádica que daba miedo, el hombre de ojos y cabello negro ya no tenía pulso

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- exclamo alarmada y al borde del llanto la rubia mujer, empujo con disimulo hacia más atrás a sus pequeños hijos, tal vez el mayor y más audaz captara el claro mensaje de que salieran de ahí

-¡Querida cuñada! Fuiste la afortunada de casarte con nuestro hermanito

-Permíteme presentarnos, somos los hermanos mayores de tu querido esposo- completaban la frase del otro

-Lamentamos mucho que hayas quedado viuda- como si fuese un monólogo planeado

-Pero, tengo una idea... ¡¿Por qué no vas y le haces compañía?!- Ambos se lanzaron hacia ella de la misma manera que con el hombre ya muerto, sin darle oportunidad a nada acabaron con su vida

-Fue una lástima matarla

-Era demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarla- murmuraron para sí mismos. Tres pares de ojos miraban la escena asustados

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- chillo el menor y los dos mayores le taparon la boca lo más rápido posible, pero había sido tarde, ya había lanzado el grito

-Uh, aun no conocemos a nuestros sobrinos- murmuró al unísono colocándose de pie, los dos mayores tomaron cada uno una mano del menor y corrieron al interior de la casa, el del medio tiro todas las cosas que estaban a su alcance mientras corrían, jarrones, mesas, sillas, el mayor lo imitó mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, los hombres evitaban sin mucho esfuerzo los obstáculos

-No corran niños, vengan a saludar a sus tíos- estaban tan cerca de ellos, pero los menores tenían la ventaja, conocían esa casa al derecho y al revés, el mayor tiro lo más rápido que pudo la mesa del comedor, atravesaron la cocina y salieron por la puerta de atrás, el del medio la cerro al salir

»Corrieron por las calles de la ciudad, no buscaron a nadie, sabían que ellos podían matar a más gente inocente con tal de acabar con ellos, así como hicieron con sus padres. Sin quererlo o buscarlo realmente, llegaron al barrio más bajo de la ciudad, conocido como el barrio "El socorro".

Muchas personas llenas de tatuajes, agujerados, armas a la vista, fumando alguna clase de hierba rara, miradas cortantes y profundas, los veían entrar corriendo. Con el tiempo aprendieron que no todos eran malos, todos tenían razones, orgullo, honor, algo porque luchar, razones para ser lo que eran. Asi como ellos.

-Por esta vez han escapado

-Pero ya nos encargaremos- les perdieron la pista, pero esperaban encontrarlos después, eran un cabo suelto peligroso.

Los pequeños aprendieron a valerse por sí mismos, tal como su padre y madre lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Habían sido criados por las personas de esos barrios bajos, ellos conocían su historia y los tres las del resto, o al menos las de la mayoría.

-Creo que es el momento de tomar represalias- murmuro el mayor mientras cargaba una pistola- ¿Están listos?

-Claro- respondieron al tiempo los menores mientras cargaban las suyas también.

Hicieron bien el trabajo, con solo diez años mataron a los asesinos de sus padres.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Por qué le hacen esto a mis hijos?!- exclamo asustado un hombre mayor de cabello negro, junto a él una mujer de cabello naranja lloraba

-Lo siento, pero era una cuenta pendiente- dijo el mayor, el hombre estaba asustado, eran solo unos niños

-No eran lo que parecían, mataron a nuestros padres- dijo el menor

-Su hijo menor, nunca murió, ellos lo mataron, intentaron ahogarlo cuando era niño pero sobrevivió, sin embargo estos infelices no quedaron satisfechos, lo buscaron y lo mataron, junto a su esposa- explico el mayor clavando sus ojos naranjas en los del hombre, este sintió un escalofrió, era como ver sus ojos en un espejo

-Lo sentimos, abuelos, no era la mejor situación para conocerlos- esta vez fue el rubio, quien clavo su azulina mirada en la de su abuela

-¿Abuelos?- balbuceo la mujer de cabellos naranjas

-Somos los hijos de su fallecido hijo menor- ese fue un gran impacto para los dos mayores

-No los mataremos, no tienen nada que ver, después de todo

-La visita ha terminado, tenemos cosas que hacer- los tres se fueron, dejando impactados a los dos mayores

-¡Nunca estuvo muerto!- bramo la mujer llena de lagrimas

-¿Cómo te vas a atrever a creerle a esos chantajistas? No pueden ser mis nietos

-¡No digas eso! Eran los mismos rasgos de... Nuestros hijos, tienen nuestros genes- rebatió la mujer, había visto la claridad de esos ojos azules, que le calaron el alma, al igual que los naranjas, como los de su querido esposo, los verdes, podía apostar que eran el color de ojos de la que fue su madre; el hombre acepto, ella tenía razón.

No hicieron ninguna denuncia, no podrían, la policía vino, los interrogo, afirmaron no haber visto al atacante de sus hijos, posteriormente la policía se llevó los cuerpos de los gemelos.

Con lo que no contaban los tres niños es que unos policías los esperaban.

-Quedan arrestados por sospechas en los asesinatos de los gemelos Him- el mayor empezó a correr empujando a sus hermanos a que fueran delante- ¡Alto!

-Váyanse, yo iré con los policías, ocúltense, no dejen que los atrapen

-P-Pero...- titubeó el menor sin dejar de correr

-Nada, hagan lo que les digo- el pelirrojo dejo de correr y los policías se lanzaron hacia él.

-Ni lo intentes- le dijo su hermano mayor mientras le tapaba la boca al ver como este intentaba gritar el nombre de su hermano- Nuestras identidades deben permanecer intactas- y huyeron

El pelirrojo paso alrededor de un año en la correccional para menores, después de todo seguía siendo un niño de diez años. Sus hermanos vinieron a sacarlo y así lo hicieron, lo sacaron de allí sin dejar pistas o pruebas. Un trabajo impecable.

Ya nadie podía atraparlos, se fueron de la ciudad y empezaron a vagar por ahí, tal como sus padres. El estado no puso mucho empeño en atraparlos, era un niño que ya había vivido lo suficiente la "crueldad" de la correccional, pero esa correccional no era nada comparado a todo lo que habían vivido en los cuatro años sin sus padres.

.

.

.

-La vida es cruel- murmuro la rubia bajando la mirada

-Asi es, y así ha sido siempre- respondió Brick

-Lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió con tu familia

-De que hablas, mi familia está aquí, mi familia son ustedes- murmuro sonriendo cálidamente, se sentía bien, se sentía completo, compartiendo con sus hermanos, recordando a sus padres, viviendo cada día, no era la mejor manera de vivir, pero asi se sentía feliz.

.

.

.

_**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, por fin pude revelar la triste historia de estos tres hermanos… lamento de nuevo toda mi demora, pero como dije en mi perfil, perdí los archivos de mi computadora después de eso siempre me sentaba a escribir, pero ya lo había escrito antes y no recordaba el hilo que le había dado a las cosas, fue bastante duro escribirlo de nuevo.**_

_**Espero que no me odien chicos y chicas, y que les haya gustado el final, si el final porque he quedado frita con el hilo de esta historia.**_


End file.
